Duelo Legal: Spin Off Saga y Shaka - Tentación
by September's Child
Summary: Como dice el título, un spin off de "Duelo Legal", ocurrido tres años antes de la historia principal, y con Shaka y Saga de protagonistas. Un tributo "hot" a Shaka en el día de su cumpleaños.


_Aquí presento un Spin off de Shaka y Saga para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio forense de Duelo Legal. Los que seguís la "serie" ya sabréis en qué contexto ubicar este pequeño tributo a Shaka. Los que lleguéis a él sin haber leído "Duelo Legal" espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente, y si se despierta el gusanillo de saber más sobre la historia de estos dos personajes, me daré por más que feliz._

 _Los personajes son de Kurumada._

 _Advertencias: Yaoi y lemon._

 _Dedicado a todos los fans de Shaka y a todas aquellas personas que tras once meses aún siguen con la locura que se desató en mí una noche de Noviembre de 2015._

 _¡Saludos y gracias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad, así como por los reviews que entrega tras entrega me animan a seguir adelante!_

* * *

 **#SHAKA Y SAGA#**

 **Tentación**

 _Tres años antes..._

 _Despacho de Saga_

Saga se hallaba sentado tras el escritorio de su lujoso despacho. En su mano se balanceaba un vaso regado con el exquisito whisky que solamente se permitía saborear cuando otro caso ganado pasaba a engrosar su exhuberante currículum. Frente a él su ayudante Shura se humedecía los labios después de haber catado sutilmente el primer sorbo de una nueva victoria.

\- Esta noche...estoy pensando en invitar a cenar al forense practicante...- Saga tomó otro pequeño sorbo antes de volver a remover el caro elixir mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia Shura en busca de una respuesta de aprobación ante una idea descabellada que ya hacía demasiadas semanas que turbaba la mente del exitoso fiscal.

Shura abrazó el idéntico vaso entre sus manos, dejándolas reposar sobre la pierna que se balanceaba al aire, elegantemente cruzada con la que tocaba tierra.- Saga...es un crío...ni siquiera ha terminado con los estudios de medicina todavía...- Respondió Shura, observando con austeridad la extraña mirada que el fiscal lucía cada vez que sus labios buscaban nombrar al forense en prácticas, armándose de cualquier excusa para hacerle emerger en alguna íntima conversación compartida con su ayudante más fiel.

\- El chico ya es mayor de edad, Shura...- Replicó Saga, frunciendo las cejas en señal de inconformidad hacia la falta de apoyo de su colega.

\- Como mínimo le superas de ocho o nueve años en edad...¿desde cuándo te interesan tan jóvenes? - Insistió Shura, sabiendo que sus palabras resultarían inocuas frente a la nueva meta fijada por Saga.

\- ¡Me sorprendes! Hablas como si fuera un viejo...¡y sólo tengo treinta y dos! - Exclamó Saga, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio después de saborear el último diluído sorbo.

Las objeciones de Shura no gustaron en absoluto al apuesto fiscal, que hacía días que se sentía con su atención desviada hacia la prometedora adquisición del Instituto de Medicina Forense.

\- ¿No te estarás encaprichando?

\- Yo no soy como mi hermano.- Puntualizó Saga sin evitar mostrar el rechazo que las reservas de Shura despertaban en su interior.- Yo no soy hombre de relaciones esporádicas...y Shaka...Shaka me resulta...interesante.

\- No sabes absolutamente nada de él.- Prosiguió Shura, delatando sin saberlo su nula aprobación ante la información recibida.- Apenas habla...y cuando lo hace no consigue armar una frase entera sin trabarse...

\- Ésto se deberá al nerviosismo que generan las ansias de querer desempeñar a la perfección el trabajo por el que se está formando.

\- No es tu estilo de hombre, te conozco. Es soso, insulso...

\- ¿Acaso me dedico yo a juzgar el tipo de mujer que te conviene?

\- Continuamente.- Aclaró el ayudante del fiscal, rebatiendo con razón la última pregunta de su superior.- Pero tranquilo, no me importa... - Prosiguió, reacomodándose sobre la silla, cambiando el cruce de las piernas con su habitual gestualidad.- ¿Y de veras crees que accederá a tu invitación? Ni si quiera sabes si comparte tus gustos íntimos.

\- Sé cómo me mira, Shura...Y sí. Se que aceptará...porqué ya lo ha hecho.

Saga lo dijo alzándose del sillón, observando detenidamente a Shura para no perderse detalle de los cambios que esta afirmación delinearían en su adusta expresión.

\- ¿Ya lo ha hecho? - Preguntó sinceramente sorprendido.

\- Sí. Esta mañana.

Saga alzó su maletín de piel para asentarlo sobre el escritorio y empezar a guardar en él todos los papeles de los casos que seguían entre sus manos, para darles una nueva ojeada durante un fin de semana que se presentaba como todos los anteriores: como una extensión más de los días que la precedían, sólo cambiando el sillón del despacho por el sillón del salón. Shura no añadió nada más. Se dedicó a apurar su vaso, el cuál seguidamente dejó sobre la pulida madera que les separaba, se alzó y con gestos cuidados se abrochó el par de botones de la oscura americana que jamás le abandonaba.

\- Está bien, Saga...que tengas suerte.

\- No es cuestión de suerte, Shura. No es un juego. Shaka...Shaka me resulta interesante y...atractivo. - _Shaka me gusta, me distrae de mis obligaciones y pensar en él simplemente me excita...-_ Sólo me inspira la idea de cenar con él, y conocerle un poco más...- _Mucho más..._

Estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con la interrupción de un tímido carraspeo, sin ninguna mirada que las acompañara y con la subida de un ligero rubor que tiñó a traición las mejillas de Saga, detalle que al frío y detallista Shura no se le escapó, relatándole la verdad más primaria que Saga aún no se atrevía a asimilar completamente a viva voz.

\- Pues nada...que lo disfrutes.- Dijo Shura, agarrando su propio maletín.- Pero sinceramente creo que ilusionándote con este chaval estás cometiendo un error.- Añadió sin ser capaz de refrenar la expresión de todas sus impresiones, viendo cómo Saga se le avanzaba en su intención de abandonar el despacho y dejaba que la mano se apoyara sobre su hombro, presionándolo levemente como una sutil invitación a no añadir nada más.

\- Que pases un buen fin de semana, Shura.

###

 _Lujoso hotel de la ciudad_

Shaka había llegado a la cita antes de tiempo, pero un sentimiento de extrema vergüenza le había mantenido anclado a una distancia prudencial del restaurante anunciado. Deseaba entrar, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo antes que llegara el fiscal. No deseaba parecer infantil, tonto, nervioso...Desesperado.

Hacía semanas que se había fijado en él: en el impecable fiscal Saga Samaras. Imposible no hacerlo, al menos para el joven forense en prácticas. Un par de casos habían unido sus caminos profesionalmente, y la primera vez que sus manos se estrecharon en una formal presentación, la mirada del fiscal osó penetrar fijamente sus admiradores ojos mientras el estómago parecía querer darse la vuelta entera.

Shaka no sabía lo que era...Quizás la seguridad con que se presentó...Quizás el seductor perfume que le acompañaba...o el traje de corte italiano que anunciaba la escultura carnal que celosamente guardaba...La grave voz o la profunda mirada...o la descarada atención que sólo a él le llegaba.

Saga no había disimulado en ningún momento la escrutadora inspección a la que sometió al joven forense en sus posteriores coincidencias profesionales. La manera en que le hablaba era simplemente subyugante, y el planificado interés que mostraba por sus estudios casi finalizados se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para saber que el joven muchacho se derretía en rubor cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y la de Saga le decía que le desnudaba.

Para Shaka, únicamente un detalle se presentaba como cierto e irrefutable. El abrumador fiscal Saga se fijaba en él, y su atención le hacía sentir visible...E importante.

Con el paso de los días, alguna coincidencia de caminos con el fiscal empezó a resultar apremiante. La irresistible mirada de deseo que Saga vertía sobre él, simplemente se convirtió en algo adictivo. Y la quimera de esperar ser algo más que una distracción visual pasajera, finalmente se concretó en la soñada y temida propuesta: una cena.

A sus veinticuatro años de edad, la razón de Shaka no pudo rechazar lo que su corazón le reclamaba con gritos ensordecedores desde hacía semanas.

Aceptar sin pestañear fue uno de los pocos actos no analizados de su vida. Aunque los temores y las dudas le asaltaran en el preciso instante de ver desde su escondida posición cómo Saga se adentraba en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, hablaba con el maitre y se dirigía a la mesa reservada, dónde un Martini blanco acudió a suavizarle la espera.

Y allí toda la sarta de dudas estúpidas no pensadas con anterioridad, acudió a entorpecerle los pasos: la elección de su tradicional indumentaria, la cuál distaba mucho de la elegancia que siempre embargaba al fiscal, el no saber qué decir ni de qué hablar...el miedo a haber confundido las intenciones con las que su alma había osado ofuscar a su analítica razón...

El tiempo pasaba, y Shaka seguía paralizado en el umbral de una situación anhelada y temida a partes iguales. A través de los cristales veía cómo Saga saboreaba con fingida calma su Martini, mientras sus ojos no paraban de espiar la hora que le ofrecía el reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda. Diez minutos habían transcurrido de la hora pactada. Diez minutos perdidos a la impecable puntualidad que tanto respetaba Shaka. Diez minutos eternos donde su corazón casi se atasca.

Tres suspiros, dos vueltas de pensamientos más y un definitivo impulso de sus deseos fueron los que finalmente le sentaron rebosante de timidez frente a quién se alzó a para recibirle, esbozando una media sonrisa irresistible y regalándole un formal apretón de manos que se dilató unos preciosos instantes más de lo estrictamente necesario.

La cena transcurrió tensa, sembrada de conversaciones inútiles dónde Saga se explayaba en relatarle los éxitos judiciales conseguidos en su corta carrera profesional, ofreciéndole sutilmente la información de su edad, esperando desvelar de la misma enmascarada manera la de su acompañante forense, sorprendiéndose sinceramente al saber que pese a contar con tan sólo veinticuatro preciosos años de juventud, sus estudios de medicina estaban a punto de culminarse con menos años de los habituales. La razón, poseer una mente brillante y una voluntad de entrega y esfuerzo que le facilitó contraer los cursos y aún así, superarlos con un éxito tan abrumador que ya le ofrecía un puesto seguro en el Instituto de Medicina Forense.

Saga era adicto al éxito. Shaka a la entrega y esfuerzo. Cualidades inherentes en los dos, y perfectamente intercambiables, con la única diferencia que Shaka obtenía el éxito por vocación en vez de estar regido por una ambición que Saga en ningún momento le ocultó.

La siguiente propuesta por parte del fiscal fue sumamente arriesgada. Y descarada: que Shaka le acompañara a tomar una última copa a la suite del lujoso hotel dónde habían saboreado excelentes obras culinarias. La suite que el fiscal siempre se pagaba cuando otro éxito profesional engrosaba su trabajada reputación.

La respuesta ofrecida fue seguirle hacia el ascensor, deseando que el rubor asentado en sus mejillas no se presentara en exceso encendido, y que los desbocados latidos del corazón que al mismo forense ensordecían no fueran percibidos por quién no evitaba examinarle con evidente deseo.

Una fría habitación recibió impasible sus presencias. La estancia era la más lujosa del edificio, pero como toda alcoba de hotel, su impersonalidad se respiraba en el ambiente. En un rincón de la vasta amplitud, un humeante jacuzzi hervía en burbujas de prometedora relajación, y sobre la mesa apostada en el centro, una botella de vino tinto esperaba ser descorchada para la ocasión.

Ante la mudez que había asaltado a Shaka desde el mismo instante de poner un pie en el ascensor, Saga se encargó de hacer de ese incómodo trance un espacio lleno de palabras amables, invitando a que Shaka dejara a un lado sus reservas y se decidiera a acceder dentro de la habitación algo más que los dos pasos que le mantenían próximo a la huida que empezaba a reclamarle su fastidiosa mente.

\- No siento adecuado que deba entorpecer su momento de relax...- Balbuceó Shaka a modo de mentirosa excusa para justificarse a sí mismo los miedos que le hacía nacer su falta de confianza en sí mismo.

Saga se había despojado de su americana, dejándola pulcramente colgada en el respaldo de una silla acolchada. La corbata ya había sido olvidada adrede en su casa, y los dos botones superiores de la camisa fueron desabrochados con sutileza antes de empezar a descorchar la cara botella de vino color sangre.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, por favor...estamos en una habitación de hotel...creo que aquí los formalismos empiezan a sobrar, ¿no crees, Shaka?- Dijo, acercándole una de las dos copas que habían sido llenadas con destreza hasta un poco menos de la mitad.- Ven...entra...charlemos un rato más...

Saga propinó un escueto sorbo sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos, obligándole a desviarlos tomados por una extrema vergüenza que no respondía a nada más que al infundado sentimiento de inferioridad que siempre asaltaba al joven rubio cuando alguien decidía fijarse en él. No hubo tiempo otorgado a la razón de Shaka para que pudiera pensar. La mano de Saga se encargó de aniquilarlo desde el mismo instante que tomó la de Shaka y le invitó a seguir sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación.

\- Pruébalo...es excelente...- Dijo Saga, señalando con su mirada y un sensual enarcamiento de las cejas la copa que se estremecía en la mano de Shaka.

Shaka obedeció ahogado en timidez, tratando de escapar del magnetismo de esos ojos con color de deseo que no se apartaban de su faz. Saga hizo lo propio, convidándole a dejar las reservas atrás al tiempo que permitía que su trasero se apoyara contra la mesa y uno de los pies se cruzara frente al que sostenía su peso.

\- Es bueno...supongo...- Susurró Shaka, correspondiéndole como pudo la mirada, tratando de sonreír sin parecer un completo estúpido a la espera de sufrir el primer avance.- No entiendo mucho de vinos...

\- No te preocupes...- Le reconfortó Saga sin dejar de sonreír.- Conocerlos es algo que requiere tiempo...igual que conocerte a ti, apuesto...Eres un poco hermético, Shaka, y esta cualidad me gusta. Supone un reto exquisito...

Shaka asintió sin poder evitar experimentar en sus carnes la temida estupidez, desviando la mirada, deseando saber qué hacer para no ganarse un rechazo que no deseaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué has subido, Shaka? - Preguntó Saga de repente, consiguiendo hacer palidecer a su anhelado acompañante.

\- Tú...tú me lo has ofrecido...- Balbuceó Shaka atragantándose con los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

\- Te podrías haber negado...- Prosiguió Saga, siguiendo firme en esa posición que denotaba seguridad control. Shaka ya no sabía qué hacer ante este cambio en la situación, y por un maléfico instante empezó a sentirse burlado. Empezó a escuchar los gritos de su razón, que le recordaban lo que habían tratado de advertirle durante toda la velada, rindiéndose a ellos, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y disponiéndose a abandonar esa locura antes de caer más y más.

\- Lo...lo siento...no debí_

Saga no se pudo contener más. Sin pensarlo se olvidó de la copa y apresó con ambas manos el rostro de Shaka. El beso que le robó no fue sutil. Tampoco había sido ésa su intención, y pese a un primer rechazo nacido del desconcierto y la prontitud del acto, finalmente los labios de Shaka se rindieron a su demandante invasión.

La lengua de Saga los traspasó a discreción, hallando una dispuesta compañera de baile que le electrizó todos los sentidos con una celeridad inesperada. Pese a sus reservas iniciales, la lengua de Shaka se presentaba diestra en sus menesteres sensuales, y pronto fue ésta la que demandó su porción de protagonismo, ofreciendo una correspondencia dónde únicamente la música de sus desfasadas respiraciones acompañaba la unión.

La pasión de Shaka se había rendido sin remedio. El deseo de Saga amenazaba con desatarse por completo pero la razón del más joven acudió de nuevo a interrumpir sus respectivos anhelos. No sin esfuerzo Shaka abandonó los lujuriosos labios de Saga, apartándose de él sin siquiera poder mirarle, sintiéndose indigno de semejante atención cuando quién tenía ante sí era alguien tan influyente y abrumador que podía contar con la compañía de quienes él quisiera.

\- Lo siento Saga...yo...no...creo que...- Su cuerpo quemaba. Sus labios habían despertado una hambruna atroz, y su mirada rehuía cualquier apreciación del cuerpo de Saga mientras se apresuraba a reacomodarse infantilmente los rubios cabellos tras las orejas y a encontrar una excusa que validara las barreras que con maldad alzaba su mente.- ...creo que debo irme...

\- Mientes...- Le cortó Saga, saboreándose los labios sin dejar de mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó Shaka hundido en desconcierto.

\- No deseas irte...pero temes quedarte...- Siguió Saga, aún apoyado contra la mesa, deslizando su mano hacia el interior del bolsillo de los ceñidos pantalones que nada podían hacer para ocultar una prominente erección. Inconscientemente la mirada de Shaka siguió el camino que la mano de Saga realizó pensadamente, y cuando la atención del rubio estuvo fijada en la entrepierna del fiscal, la mano enfundada no dudó en acomodar descaradamente la hinchazón que traspasaba la protección de cualquier tela que la cubriese, presentándose como un manjar prohibido para un deseoso paladar.- Me gustas...Shaka...es más que evidente...Y yo creo que también te gusto...- Shaka seguía congelado frente a él, y Saga abandonó el apoyo de la mesa para agotar la distancia que les separaba y tomar sensualmente su mentón para conseguir que sus miradas se cruzaran en ese entramado de lujuriosos hilos imposibles de cortar.- Desde el primer día que te vi he estado soñando con este momento...- Prosiguió Saga, susurrando con irresistible voz mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la fina camisa de lino que protegía un blanco y lampiño pecho dispuesto a ser degustado. Shaka respiraba pesadamente, y su atención se enfocó sobre las manos de Saga, que maliciosamente ralentizaron sus movimientos, apartando la tela abierta al tiempo que sus pulgares rozaban sutilmente los pequeños y rosados pezones, consiguiendo sembrar un estremecimiento que afectó a todo el lienzo de su tersa piel.- He deseado en poder desnudarte...besarte...tocarte...

Los labios de Saga buscaron pronunciar estas últimas palabras directamente sobre la expectante boca de Shaka, el cuál la entreabrió ansiosa de ser besada otra vez, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió las decididas manos de Saga desabrochar el botón de sus jeans y deslizar con tortuosa lentitud la cremallera que aprisionada otra erección de sublime intensidad. La diestra de Saga no vaciló en colarse bajo la tela de la ropa interior y liberar esa excitación que se le antojó deliciosa y de sorprendente magnitud. Los dedos del fiscal se cerraron entorno al tenso grosor, y no demoraron en iniciar una serie de fricciones que arrancaron un sentido gemido de placer que Shaka sólo pudo ahogar mordiéndose sus propios labios. La voz de Saga seguía encandilando los sentidos del joven hindú. La mano moldeaba con firmeza una escultura carnal digna de los dioses y Shaka ya no tenía otra opción que someterse a la más insana tentación.

Saga no pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Shaka se unieron a los suyos de nuevo, olvidándose de sus propias restricciones y temores, agarrando simplemente lo que con fervor había estado incubando durante semanas. Y Saga gustosamente se dejó hacer. Detuvo su tortura y dejó que las manos de Shaka viajaran por todo su cuerpo mientras su bocas se devoraban. Dejó que la dureza de su miembro fuera estrujada a través de las telas que aún la resguardaban. Dejó que sus propios gemidos de gozo alentaran más y más a su ansiado amante.

Dejó quemarse. Y consumirse en un placer demasiado tiempo añorado.

El ardor tomó el control de su razón, y las cuatro manos apenas tuvieron tiempo de empezar a despojarse completamente de toda la ropa que impedía la absoluta degustación de unos cuerpos que deseaban conocerse y saborease sin compasión.

Pese a su juventud, Shaka no era un inexperto, y las ansias de no perder lo que tanto había deseado con secreto frenesí actuó en su nombre, desabrochando la maldita hebilla de unos pantalones que sobraban, y que ocultaban la escultura de una poderosa erección que sus labios deseaban catar sin dilación. Sus rodillas se flexionaron hasta rozar el suelo, y el rasposo y lento descender de la cremallera enarboló aún más la excitación que Saga estaba conteniendo. Deseaba sentir la liberación de su dureza. Deseaba que unos desconocidos labios la descubrieran con detalle en su primera exploración, pero Shaka estaba resultando ser un dulce mucho más suculento de lo que su mente había fantaseado noche tras noche sin tregua. Las manos del rubio hindú acariciaron con destreza la abultada longitud, y cuando Saga se mordió los labios para frenar la primera oleada de desnuda tortura, fueron los de Shaka los que se atrevieron a succionar y mordisquear el miembro aún cubierto de ropa interior. Un gemido fue atascado tras los mordidos labios de Saga, y las manos no demoraron en enredarse entre revueltas hebras rubias cuando finalmente el pene fue descubierto y expuesto frente a la hambrienta mirada de Shaka.

Los labios del hindú lo tantearon suavemente al tiempo que su mano recorría la longitud de arriba abajo, ayudando a descubrir por completo el aterciopelado glande en la primera fricción de retroceso. Luego siguió otra fricción mientras la boca del joven seguía deleitándose con su trofeo, y finalmente Saga se agarró con fuerza a sus rubios cabellos cuando sintió una exquisita humedad cubrir su erección desde el sensible extremo, enterrándose hasta gran profundidad.

El delicioso maltrato que en contra de todo pronóstico le estaban ofreciendo los labios y mano de Shaka amenazaba con desatar el éxtasis antes de tiempo, y Saga no pensó cuando alzó a Shaka del suelo para tenderle con prisas sobre la cama y dejarse caer sobre él mientras sus labios se re encontraban y sus respectivas erecciones se friccionaban entre ellas. Los vaqueros de Shaka fueron arrancados de sus piernas con excesivas prisas, y Saga no se vio capaz de demorar por más tiempo la posesión que durante días le había quitado el sueño. Su avispada lengua no se abstuvo de recorrer la pierna que Saga invitó a reposar sobre su hombro, y cuando su vista recayó en el sudado y sonrojado rostro de Shaka, la invasión fue perpetrada. La espalda de Shaka se arqueó en una primera oleada de dolor disfrazado de intenso placer, pero este inconsciente movimiento sólo sirvió para que Saga tomara con firmeza uno de sus cachetes y lo mantuviera alzado para permitir la completa unión de sus cuerpos.

No fueron muchas las embestidas que Saga necesitó para alcanzar su punto de explosión. Las contracciones que sacudían a su apresado miembro frenaron su ímpetu por unos preciosos instantes urgentes para recobrar aire, pero aún no había terminado la sesión. Shaka seguía regodeándose en olas de placer bajo su peso, y la excitación del joven esperaba su turno de ser saciada. Con descaro, Shaka se asió de los desgreñados mechones azulados del respetable fiscal, y sin albergar ya ni una pizca de vergüenza le invitó a sentir la destreza de sus labios sobre un erecto falo que demandaba ser exprimido hasta no poder ofrecer más.

Media hora...Quizás una...Imposible saber el tiempo que transcurrieron sumidos en una dimensión regida por la lujuria y el desenfrenado deseo. Sólo supieron que cuando la cordura regresó a ellos, sus cuerpos se presentaban bañados en sudor, embarrados de sexo y carentes de respiración. Sus miradas se buscaron entre el éxtasis que aún palpitaba en su sangre, y el profundo beso que le ofreció Saga se presentó con el sabor bochornosamente alterado, arrancando em ambos la necesidad de refrescar sus gargantas con algún elixir que no les siguiera dejando con hambre de más.

Saga se alzó de la cama, acabó de deshacerse de los pantalones que se habían quedado atascados a la mitad de los muslos y tiró de Shaka para sumergirse ambos en las turbulentas aguas de un jacuzzi que no tenían nada que envidiar a la vorágine que había gobernado sus deseos más terrenales. La botella de vino tinto les siguió con sus dos acompañantes de fino cristal, y después de haber recuperado algo parecido a la respetabilidad que un día les había presentado, Saga no dudó en alzar la copa y brindar.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? - Preguntó Shaka, redescubriendo la timidez que había olvidado ante la cama.

\- Por nosotros, Shaka...- Saga no pudo estarse de guiñarle un ojo al tiempo que se refrescaba la sequedad ocasionada en su garganta por el derroche de pasión.- Para una segunda ocasión...El viernes próximo volveré a estar aquí...- Informó en tono picarón, deleitándose con el color que tomaba las mejillas de quién escondía una auténtica fiera bajo su rostro vestido de traicionera candidez.

\- Y...¿debo esperar hasta el viernes próximo? - Replicó Shaka, sorprendiéndose ante su propio atrevimiento.

Saga sonrió complacido, y después de tomar otro sorbo abrió de par en par la puerta del camino hacia la absoluta felicidad.- Bueno...yo hasta mañana no me iré de esta habitación...

Shaka dejó su copa tras el borde que delineaba el jacuzzi después de haberla apurado enteramente, hallando en su calidez el coraje necesario para hacerse valer. Exhalando natural erotismo al acercarse a Saga entre las hervientes aguas, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de acariciarle el pecho hasta deslizar las manos hacia los hombros, recorrer la longitud de sus brazos hasta dar con la mano que sostenía la copa y despojarla de su misión, alejando el cristal hacia una zona de confort.

\- ¿Aún quieres aprender a conocerme? ¿Igual que se aprende a conocer los buenos vinos? - Inquirió el rubio, tanteando los labios de Saga con renovada avidez.

\- Por supuesto...- Respondió Saga, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que las manos de Shaka se sumergían y comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo enterrado bajo el agua.

\- ¿Y...deseas que te sorprenda? - Continuó excitánodole Shaka, agarrando firmemente sus cachetes mientras succionaba con maestría la piel bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, colocándose estratégicamente entre las piernas del fiscal, para dejarle notar el descarado nacimiento de una nueva erección.

\- No puedo esperar más a ello, Shaka...- Ronroneó Saga, agarrándose a los mojados cabellos que se adherían a la espalda del joven forense, ofreciéndose en total sumisión.

Shaka no se hizo rogar más, y en ese momento Saga se rindió a su voluntad.

Sus labios se ensamblaron de nuevo, y sin saberlo, en esa fría habitación de hotel nació algo más que un tórrido deseo imposible de ignorar.

Nació algo que ambos se prometieron en secreto no dejar de cultivar.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este Spin off dedicado a nuestro amigo Shaka en el día de su cumpleaños. Este también es mi tributo todos los Virgo que me seguís, reivindicando nuestro precioso lado "salvaje" y sensual, muchas veces no atribuido a nuestro signo, y el cuál nos da un arma que siempre sorprende a quién se atreve a conocernos como se conoce a un buen vino tinto ;)._

 _Como sabéis, no soy muy dada a atreverme con el lemon, así que espero que este pequeño atisbo aquí presentado haya sido de vuestro agrado. Agradezco al maestro Oscar Wilde haberme ofrecido inspiración con su prohibida y exquisita obra "Teleny"._

 _Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)._

 _¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Saludos!_


End file.
